


The Wonder Lingers

by BlameMyMuses



Series: Chainlinks [1]
Category: Homestuck, Sense8
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlameMyMuses/pseuds/BlameMyMuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's all in her head, but that doesn't mean he isn't real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonder Lingers

Rose has always had others in her head--or ó̘̣̪͌ẗ̷̀̓ͤh̳͕̮̔̅̋̑ͨe̼͢ŕ̛͈͚̙̱͇̽̾̆̓s͕̫̱̳ͦ̅̂͛̂--so when she sees the boy gazing up at the Manhattan skyscrapers she knows that he’s not really there. Not like the rest of the people are there, all pressing forward, rushing for their Starbucks, or their taxi, or whatever it is everyone is always rushing towards. 

 

But not the boy. He’s just standing there, staring up at the skyscrapers like they’re miracles. He’s not one of her usual imaginings, but she feels like she knows him anyway. 

 

“Hello,” she says. He turns, astonished and then he’s beaming, and his hands are suddenly on her shoulders like he knows her too. 

 

“This is New York!” he says.

 

“Yes,” she says, smiling just a little. He feels real, and his fingers are putting wrinkles in her neat blazer. 

 

“I’ve never been to New York!”

 

She laughs out right, and his grin widens. He has overlarge teeth, and an endearing quirk to his smile. 

 

“I’m Jake,” he says. His accent is English.

 

“Rose,” she says, but it’s hardly necessary. If he’s a figment of her imagination then he probably already knows her name, anyway.

 

“How am I here?” he asks, looking around again, and that’s definitely different, because her voices have always been omniscient, or at least pretending at it, and she starts to think that maybe he’s real after all. 

 

“I don’t know,” she answers, and he laughs.

 

“I guess it doesn’t matter. Maybe I’m dreaming…”

 

“Maybe you’re astral projecting.”

 

“Or that!” he agrees. “But it’s all terribly exciting, isn’t it!”

 

Rose smiles too. “Terribly,” she says. “But, Jake, if you don’t mind? I’m late for a meeting with my agent…”

 

“Oh! Right! How rude of me! I hope I see you again, Rose.”

 

“Likewise,” she says, and is surprised to mean it.

 

He’s gone as suddenly as he was there, and New York is back to its furiously rushing self once more.

 

And yet…

 

And yet. His sense of absolute wonder lingers, and if Rose takes just a moment to admire the way the late afternoon sun strikes the buildings...well, who would ever notice.


End file.
